La Maturité des Cartes
by Lunacy Glow
Summary: Elle l'aime, mais n'a plus des ses nouvelles depuis deux ans. Les cartes se rebellent, et elle endosse à nouveau le rôle de Card Captor. Tandis qu'en Chine, la famille Li envoie son meilleur magicien l'épauler... [abandonné]
1. Promenade matinale

Un rayon de soleil s'échappa de la fenêtre, éclairant un visage lisse, tendu, malheureux.

Ses lèvres fines ne formaient aucun sourire.

Ses longs cheveux dorés couvraient une bonne partie du lit, éparpillés dans tous les sens, témoignage d'une nuit agitée. La jeune femme s'agita, tremblant de tout son corps, puis se calma.

Ce repos ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, puis, de nouveau elle se retourna dans son lit, et gémit.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire douloureux. Enfin, elle se réveilla et se mit sur son séant.

La gorge sèche, elle était en sueur.

Sans savoir les retenir, des larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux verts, formant une tache sur la couverture bleu ciel.

Essayant de se ressaisir, la jeune femme se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle fit jouer le loquet, avant d'écarter les deux battants.

La lumière se répandit dans toute la chambre, accompagné d'une brise légère, mais glaciale.

La jeune femme frissonna, le fin tissu qui recouvrait ses épaules ne la protégeait point.

Elle alla à son armoire et enfila sa tenue classique. Cette simple activité mit fin à ses pleurs.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informa qu'elle était bien en avance. Sur son uniforme, elle passa un pull en laine.

Il faisait frais ce matin, en cette saison de fin de vacances.

Elle descendit les escaliers, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller son père et son frère à une heure si matinale.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle se prépara un petit déjeuner frugal qu'elle se força à engloutir en quelques minutes malgré son dégoût, son ventre refusant toute nourriture après une nuit si mouvementée, et écrivit un petit mot pour son père, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, elle sortit de la maison, son cartable sur le dos, et se promena au hasard.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le parc qu'elle n'avait plus foulé de ses pieds depuis une éternité.

Elle passa pensivement devant l'empereur pingouin, se désolant de le voir ainsi. Sa peinture s'écaillait et les allées auraient sérieusement nécessité l'aide d'un jardinier. Le parc était laissé à l'abandon, les enfants auparavant si nombreux avaient déserté cette plaine de jeux.

Les bancs n'accueillaient plus de couples enlacés, et menaçaient de s'effondrer. Le sable avait mal supporté les automnes, et arborait une couleur brunâtre, humide, à laquelle se mélangeaient les excréments d'animaux.

Les arbres se balançaient tristement, leurs branches recourbées vers le bas comme si elles ne supportaient plus leur âge.

Une pancarte neuve indiquait que le parc allait être rasé et remplacé par un immeuble d'une grande entreprise. Les terres alentour étaient destinées à être vendues séparément comme terrain à bâtir.

La commune de Tomoéda, au lieu de dépenser de l'argent pour rénover le parc, allait se remplir les poches.

Encore plus déprimée qu'auparavant, la jeune femme décida de poursuivre sa promenade au temple Tsukimine.

Sans hésiter longtemps où aller, elle prit la direction d'une petite cour à l'écart du bâtiment sacré, et se retrouva devant un grand chêne, imposant par sa splendeur.

L'arbre se tenait toujours aussi fièrement, ses branches agitées par la brise froide, sa couronne se dressant en l'air comme pour défier les éléments. Ses racines profondément enfouies dans le sol lui garantissaient une longue vie, et son emplacement, à l'écart des visiteurs, dans un des plus beaux endroits du temple, prouvait qu'il avait encore devant lui une longue vie.

La jeune visiteuse s'appuya contre son écorce et prit du plaisir à ce simple contact. Elle ressentait le pouvoir bienveillant de l'arbre qui s'écoulait le long du tronc jusqu'au plus profond de ses racines.

Elle se reposa ainsi un moment, se sentant apaisée de ses tourments, puis, après avoir lancé un regard envieux au ciel, elle laissa glisser le cartable quelle portait sur son dos à terre et attrapa la branche la plus proche.  
Elle semblait solide, et supporterait son poids, qui n'était pas bien lourd.

Se balançant en l'air un instant, elle se rapprocha du buste de l'arbre, et tâtonna le tronc de ses pieds. Elle sentit plus quelle ne vit des aspérités pour ses pieds et s'appuya dessus comme elle le pu.

Faisant appel à ses muscles, elle se mit à grimper, changeant toujours de branche et de prise. Lorsqu'elle fut montée assez haut, elle pu se tenir debout, et poursuivre sa progression sans l'aide du tronc.

Ainsi, elle atteignit rapidement le sommet de l'arbre, où elle s'accorda un sourire de fierté. Ni son équilibre, ni sa forme ne lui faisaient défaut.

Un vent puissant s'éleva, l'obligeant à s'agripper à la branche la plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

De là où elle était, au sommet de l'arbre du temple, avec le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, la jeune femme dominait le paysage alentour, et se sentait libre. Libre de tous ses soucis, de ses obligations, ses devoirs et ses déceptions.

Elle voulut s'envoler, sans que personne ne la retienne, sauter de cet arbre, rejoindre le soleil et les nuages, sentir éternellement le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Echapper à la pression que la terre exerçait sur elle, s'enfuir.

Elle lâcha la branche et vacilla un moment sous la fureur du vent.

Puis, le souffle céleste s'apaisa, se transformant en une légère brise, puis mourut en même temps que l'ivresse de liberté qui s'était emparé du cœur de la jeune femme, à qui s'échappa un soupir, lourd de toutes ses idées noires.

Reprenant son costume de tous les jours, docile, appliquée, mais surtout incapable de ressentir de la joie, elle se mit à redescendre, lentement, se souciant de sa sécurité par-dessus tout, comme si elle avait peur de tomber, de se blesser.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme libre qui tenait tête au vent, face au soleil. Le poids des années semblait s'être rabattu ses épaules fragiles.

Sakura repêcha son cartable et prit la direction de son lycée, le regard éteint.

- T'étais où ce matin ?

- Je me ba-la-dais, c'est mon droit non ? Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

- Holà, du calme, pas besoin d'être si agressive, je ne t'ai encore rien fait !

- Excuse-moi, grand frère, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, j'suis de mauvais poil.

- Encore ? Enfin bon… prends garde de ne pas rattraper ton sommeil à l'école.

- Tes réflexions, gardes-les pour toi !

Laissant Sakura le distancer, Toya effaça le sourire artificiel qu'affichait son visage, le remplaçant par un air soucieux.

Sa petite sœur l'inquiétait, avec son air malheureux et ses yeux gonflés, témoignage de crises de larmes. Il en avait parlé avec son père, qui lui non plus ne comprenait rien à la situation, lui qui d'habitude percevait et devinait tous les soucis de ses deux enfants.

Toya aurait aimé pouvoir accuser directement ce Shaolan, qu'il surnommait si affectueusement le 'morveux', mais Sakura n'avait changé ainsi que quelques années après son départ.

Alors, comment savoir ? Il n'osait même pas demander à Sakura, persuadé qu'elle risquait de très mal le prendre. Et si elle ne demandait l'aide de personne, qu'elle se débrouille…

Se souvenant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important au lycée, il pressa le pas, sans pour autant parvenir à rejoindre sa petite sœur, qui filait devant.

- Tiens, il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin… je me trompe ?

Sakura jeta un regard impressionné à son amie, admirative devant ce tour de force.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraître, et pourtant, tu…

- Disons simplement que tu es un peu différente, par rapport à d'habitude. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu tes cheveux aussi ébouriffés, on croirait que Windy s'est rebellée, expliqua Tomoyo en riant, ayant du mal à croire qu'une carte aussi douce et docile que Windy puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre Sakura.

- C'est un peu ça, répondit la jeune femme, ce suite à quoi le rire de Tomoyo s'éteignit en une fraction de seconde, remplacé par une mine incrédule.

- Windy s'est rebellée ? Sérieux ?

- Non non, je ne parlais pas de Windy, mais du vent en général. Il soufflait fort ce matin, et j'ai oublié de repasser chez moi pour me recoiffer. Maintenant que j'y songe, tu n'aurais pas un peigne à me prêter ?

Sortant l'objet désiré de son sac, Tomoyo proposa en souriant de lui coiffer les cheveux, ce que Sakura accepta avec reconnaissance.

Elle n'aimait pas prendre soin d'elle-même, et ne portait jamais de maquillage en classe, contrairement à la plupart des autres filles. Elle ne voulait pas plaire au garçon, son cœur étant déjà pris, et ne soignait pas spécialement ses cheveux, pourtant si longs et si jolis.

Sa chevelure brune à reflet cuivré resplendissait dans le soleil, après que Tomoyo les ait coiffés, contrastant avec la mine boudeuse et les yeux sombres de Sakura.

- Et voilà. Faudra que tu ailles chez le coiffeur un de ces jours, pour les égaliser. D'un autre côté, je pourrai le faire, en passant chez toi. Ca te dirait ?

Hochant la tête, Sakura n'essaya même pas de partager l'enthousiasme de son amie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur et son sourire rengorgeant de joie de vivre.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal ? Elle avait beau se plonger dans ses pensées, culpabiliser, elle ne trouvait rien. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si elle ne pouvait plus jamais le revoir ? Elle en mourrait…

- Tu penses encore à lui ? chuchota Tomoyo d'une voix douce, comprenant la peine de son amie.

Sakura soupira en réponse, son regard se brouillant. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Shaolan. Son Shaolan, qui ne revenait pas, qui ne répondait plus à ses lettres.

Dans la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, la garçon lui annonçait son chagrin suite au décès de sa mère, et qu'il tarderait à lui réécrire en raison de son deuil. Shaolan serait-il attristé si elle mourait ? L'avait-il oublié ?

Cette dernière lettre datait d'il y a deux ans…


	2. Flower

Sakura poussa la porte d'entrée d'un geste las, s'apprêtant à affronter la mine peinée qu'affichait Kélo à chacun de ses retours, et cela depuis quelques années. La jeune femme savait qu'il souffrait de ne plus voir son sourire radieux et sa bonne humeur, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela se passa différemment.

Une lueur de panique dans les yeux, un air de détresse figeant ses traits, Kélo lui sauta à la figure, atterrissant à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez, l'obligeant à loucher.

Pendant le trajet qui les mena à la chambre de Sakura, Kélo lui expliqua qu'une carte s'était rebellée, et semait la pagaille dans la chambre qu'il avait fermée à clé pour plus de sûreté.

Sakura hocha la tête, avança d'un pas décidé et déverrouilla la porte, avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'une avalanche de fleurs lui tomba dessus, sa vidant peu à peu dans le couloir. Kélo s'était envolé juste à temps pour ne pas se faire emporter par la marée de pétales, et suivit Sakura à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière avait l'impression de se trouver dans une piscine de fleurs, et essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer en se frayant un chemin à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Les pétales étaient sans cesse renouvelés par la carte qui semblait flotter dans les airs, ses couettes frôlant le plafond, et qui menait la vie dure à sa maîtresse.

Parvenant enfin à sa commode, Sakura se rendit compte que le tiroir qui contenait les cartes magiques était verrouillé, et, désespérée, elle leva les yeux en l'air, ne sachant pas où était la clé qui généralement logeait dans sa serrure.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention vers Flower, qui agita l'objet désiré d'un air malicieux.

Grimpant sur la commode, Sakura tenta de sauter et d'attraper la clé, mais celle-ci se déplaça à l'autre bout de la pièce. La maîtresse des cartes tomba, mais sa chute fut amortie par les pétales de fleurs.

Sakura retenta le coup en utilisant son lit comme tremplin, mais au moment où la carte lui échappait, Kélo, que chasseur et proie avaient oublié, attrapa la clé au vol et la lança à Sakura, qui alla ouvrir le tiroir, sortant la clé et le livre magiques.

Prononçant l'incantation habituelle, elle fit apparaître son sceptre rose bonbon et appela d'une voix forte la carte qu'elle tenait en main.

Son long manteau brun à cagoule recouvrant son corps, un capuchon laissant échapper ses longues oreilles, son visage ridé et pensif, son long sablier entre les mains recouvertes par ses manches sombres, Time fit son apparition, faisant face à la rebelle.

Un brusque mouvement de la main, le sablier se retourna, et le temps se figea, immobilisant toute chose et toute personne. Seul le déclencheur de cet arrêt temporel et sa maîtresse, protégée derrière son bouclier Shield, étaient libres de leurs mouvements.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, Sakura récita l'incantation qui lui était familière et qui lui avait permis maintes fois de capturer une carte. Contre toute attente, le sort fonctionna, et Flower fut de nouveau scellé entre les mains de Sakura.

Celle-ci fit appel à une dernière carte, Erase, pour débarrasser la maison des fleurs qui l'envahissaient, puis s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour utiliser ces cartes qu'elle n'avait plus maniées depuis quelques années.

Se tournant vers Kélo qui s'était ranimé depuis qu'elle avait rappelé Time, elle lui demanda une explication de cette rébellion.   
Celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense, qui ne lui était pas coutume.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, dégoulinaient sur le sol, formant une petite mare sur le plancher, preuve que le gardien n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir.

- Bon, tout semble prouver que Flower ait atteint sa maturité. Entre nous, je ne vois pas quelle autre raison aurait pu pousser une carte comme Flower à se rebeller.

Satisfait de son explication, Kélo s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour sa collation de quatre heures, mais il changea bien vite d'avis en voyant l'air qu'affichait Sakura.

Les sourcils froncés, elle aussi semblait se poser une grande question qui la perturbait.

Comprenant son erreur, Kélo poursuivit, au soulagement de sa jeune maîtresse :

- Une carte atteint sa maturité lorsqu'elle a passé un certain nombre d'années au service de son maître. Clow avait eu le même problème, il a dû re-dompter toutes les cartes qu'il avaient crées.

Une carte en pleine maturité ne reconnaît plus son maître, et se conduit comme toutes les cartes sauvages se conduisent, c'est à dire d'après leurs caractères. Mais les cartes en maturité sont bien plus agressives que les cartes sauvages.

Quand tu as capturé les cartes, elles dormaient depuis des siècles, et ont bien accueilli l'idée de reprendre de l'activité. Alors que là, un peu de liberté leur plairait, vu que l'état de maturité leur donne un esprit rebelle.

Donc, d'ici peu, toutes tes cartes vont se rebeller, les unes après les autres. Satisfait du cours ?

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir besoin de l'écouter, grommela Sakura, comprenant que ses activités de Chasseuse de Cartes allaient recommencer à zéro.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit, plongée dans ses réflexions.

L'idée de reprendre de l'activité magique l'effrayait certes un peu – elle ne s'était plus exercée à la magie depuis des années – mais le sentiment qui dominait était l'excitation.

Les sorties nocturnes, les combats contre les cartes, l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien… tout cela lui manquait depuis qu'elle avait abandonnée la chasse aux cartes.

Cette fois encore, Kélo, ou plutôt le grand Kerberos, serait là pour l'épauler. Tomoyo lui confectionnerait de nouveaux costumes et filmerait toutes ses aventures.

Et Shaolan… et Shaolan ne serait pas là pour la soutenir, car il ne reviendrait pas. Son Shaolan…

A cette pensée, les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes et inondèrent son visage impassible.

Les mains qui tenaient toujours son sceptre aux couleurs enfantines tremblèrent légèrement, alors que Kélo ne savait pas comment réagir devant la peine de son amie, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.


	3. Départ peu apprécié

**Départ peu apprécié**

- Au Japon ? Mais je suis très bien ici, moi !

La réaction du petit frère, prévisible et prévue, souleva tout de même un soupir collectif.

- Désolée frérot de t'imposer ça comme ça, mais t'as pas trop le choix.

Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi il irait se noyer sur cet îlot, alors qu'il avait ses repères ici, entre sa famille imposante, ses amis déconneurs et son énorme succès auprès de la gente féminine chinoise ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entamer la discussion.

- D'abord, j'ai une copine, et je veux pas la perde !

Elles qui lui reprochaient d'être infidèle, elles ne pourraient contrer cet argument sans s'opposer à leur propre principe !

- Ta copine, tu l'as pas largué il y a deux jours ?

Mince, il avait oublié ce détail… Comment parvenait-elle à s'y retrouver parmi toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour, alors que lui-même perdait le compte ?

- Peut-être, mais… je tiens à mes potes, moi !

Eux, pas question de les larguer. Ils étaient unis comme les doigts d'une main, inséparables, pour la vie, pour la mort.

A chaque sortie, à chaque déconnade, à chaque coup foireux, à chaque délire, ils étaient présents, sans se soucier des risques qu'ils prenaient. Et des risques, ils en prenaient.

Surtout eux, en fait. Ils n'étaient pas aussi doués que lui pour éviter les ennuis et les punitions. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Li.

- Tes potes, ça leur ferait beaucoup de bien que tu disparaisses ! Avec tous les ennuis que tu leurs attires à force de les entraîner dans les pires histoires, leurs parents seront soulagés.

Ils retrouveront peut-être le droit chemin.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, tout à coup, à lui faire la morale ainsi en lui reprochant son comportement ? S'il était devenu ainsi, c'était entièrement de leur faute.

Elles avaient décidé de s'occuper de son éducation après le décès de leur mère, qu'elles l'assument !

Blême de colère, il se leva de son fauteuil et posa un regard menaçant sur ses sœurs, réunies autour de lui.

- Et voilà que le petit frangin s'énerve, il va y avoir de la casse…

- Je vous interdis de me critiquer ! Et je n'irai pas au Japon !

Se retournant, il quitta le salon en claquant la porte, monta les escaliers trois par trois, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- A ton tour de jouer, Huaren.

Shaolan était allongé sur son lit depuis un bon quart d'heure. Son portable vibrait à intervalles réguliers, enregistrant les messages qu'il recevait, sans qu'il y prête attention.

Sans doute des filles qui avaient appris qu'il était de nouveau célibataire, et qui voulaient tenter leur chance.

Si la petite Ayu se trouvait parmi le lot, il se laisserait peut-être tenter. Elle était mignonne, bien que réservée.

A moins qu'il cède enfin aux avances de Fuemei, une amie directe mais vulgaire, qui lui faisait du rentre-dedans depuis un bon moment.

Mais à quoi bon, s'il devait quitter Hong Kong ?

- Je n'irai pas…, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, lorsque quelques légers coups portés à sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Dehors !

- Allons Shao-kun, tu vas pas me faire la tête, tout de même ?

- Mot de passe ?

- Le prof Zhuang cache sa calvitie sous une perruque.

- J'arrive.

Soupirant, il se leva et alla déverrouiller la porte avant de retourner sur son lit, où il se mit à lire ses messages reçus.

Huaren entra, fit tourner la clef derrière elle, et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, attendant que son frère prenne la parole.

- Finalement, ce sera Fuemei. Ayu-chan ne s'est pas proposée.

- Fuemei ? Je l'aime pas trop, cette fille. Bien trop arrogante.

- J'aurais préféré Ayu, mais comme elle ne donne pas signe de vie…

- Et pourquoi pas Sakura ?

De surprise, Shaolan lâcha son portable, qui alla rebondir sur le matelas. Sakura… il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis deux ans. Soudain, tout devint clair.

- C'est à cause d'elle que je dois retourner au Japon ?

Huaren se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant son frère digérer la nouvelle.

- Ça y est, elle a des soucis avec les cartes qu'elle s'est appropriée, et elle appelle Shaolan le grand à la rescousse ?

Surprise, Huaren fronça les sourcils. En revenant en Chine, Shaolan éprouvait un amour débordant pour la jeune maîtresse, et aucune pointe de jalousie d'avoir dû renoncer aux cartes de Clow. D'où lui venait cette soudaine rancune ?

Décidant de ne pas approfondir le sujet, elle demanda :  
- Ça te dirait pas de t'exercer à la magie de manière plus active ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Je vois… mais tu sais, depuis ton retour, certaines choses ont changées au Japon. Il parait qu'on trouve des canons à chaque coin de rue, et de nombreux mannequins prétendent venir de Tomoéda.

- Sérieux ? Dans ce cas, je fais mes valises !

C'était lâche.

Elle était la seule des sœurs à avoir un tant soit peu d'influence sur Shaolan, et elle avait dû se servir de cette faiblesse pour le convaincre à partir.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le devoir obligeait la famille Li à envoyer le plus puissant de leur magicien pour aider la maîtresse des cartes…


End file.
